Audrey Rose x Thomas Cresswell
by httydp3
Summary: One-shots of Audrey Rose Wadsworth and Thomas Cresswell. Spoilers. Read the book "Hunting Prince Dracula" by Kerri Maniscalco before reading this. Enjoy!
1. Layout

**Layout**

Each chapter will be written before, during, or after a chapter in the "Hunting Prince Dracula" book by Kerri Maniscalco.

Chapters will not be in order. Please bare with me.

All rights go to the lovely and talented Kerri Maniscalco.


	2. After The Wolves

**Told from Audrey's perspective**

Thomas and I ran up the stairs, leaving both the kitchen and a rattled Radu. We stopped in front of the door leading up to the stairs towards my chambers.

"Surely we should be dead by now". Thomas said as he took one of my hands. "Though I do fancy the thought of being with you forever, I do want to win my spot in the Academy". "I'll walk you to your chambers, Audrey Rose," Thomas said.

"Thank you, but I can manage on my own". I said, dropping Thomas's hand.

"I know you may think that Audrey Rose, but that doesn't mean I'm going to allow it". Thomas said in a flirtatious yet menacing way.

"Allow it?!" I exclaimed. "I thought you would let me make my own decisions! You promised me!"

"I just want to make sure you arrive safely and unharmed. No one knows what's behind the doors of this castle. I'm just looking out for you". Thomas said.

"I'm leaving. I will see you at breakfast. Goodnight Thomas". I said as I walked up the stairs to my chambers.

I could hear Thomas' footsteps behind me, but I would not give him the benefit that having him close by made me feel safer than not.

When I reached the door to my chambers, I turned to face Thomas, who was now inches away from my face. Thomas looked me in the eyes and took one of my hands in his and said, "I would never dream about taking your freedom from you. All I want is to keep you safe". He gently caressed my chin with his free hand and kissed me tenderly on the lips. "Goodnight Audrey Rose, sleep well".

—

As soon as Thomas had left, I entered my chambers and started to run a bath. I was about to undress when I heard a knock on my chamber door. I gathered my skirts and walked over to open the door. Before I had a chance to see who was at the door, he walked in and sat on the settee next to the fireplace. I closed the door and questioned the man who had been identified as Thomas.

"What are you doing here!? It's nearly midnight! You could have been caught!" I exclaimed, keeping my voice low.

"Don't worry, I was not followed or seen. But, knowing that you care for me like that makes me love you even more". Thomas said in a sultry tone. I blushed.

"Why are you here?" I asked Thomas.

"I see you have a bath. Would you like my assistance with your dress? It looks very intricate and complicated".

"Stop avoiding my question. What are you doing here Thomas?" I was growing impatient "My bath is growing cold".

"I'm not avoiding the question, Audrey Rose, I'm merely noticing your bath turning cold". "Also" Thomas took my hands in his and looked in my eyes daringly. "Also, I love you, Audrey Rose".

"You imbicilic fool!" I exclaimed trying hard to keep my voice down. "You wandered through the castle after curfew just to tell me that you love me! This is a new low, even for you!" It was becoming more and more hard to not be upset.

"You're right Audrey Rose, I should not have come here late at night when you are getting ready for bed". Thomas said as he lowered his eyes but kept hold of my hands. "I apologize Audrey Rose".

I thought about his apology for a minute, and though it sounded forced I did forgive him.

"I accept your apology, Thomas".

I leaned up and kissed Thomas' cheek and he jumped back, surprised. "Goodnight Thomas. This time actually go to bed".

"I will m'lady, goodnight" He turned to leave and before stepping out the door he said, "don't let the vampires bite".


	3. Out of a Fairy Tale

_"You ... you did this?"_

 _Thomas glanced from me to the sleigh, biting his lip. "I hoped you might enjoy it."_

 _I raised a brow. Enjoy it? It was a scene straight out of a fairy tale. I was utterly enchanted._

 _"I adore it."_

 _Excerpt from pg. 40 in Hunting Prince Dracula by Kerri Maniscalco._

"I'm glad to hear that. We still have a long way ahead." Thomas said as he took one of my hands and led me into the carriage. "The interior will leave you dumbfounded."

After Thomas had helped Mrs. Harvey into the carriage, he sat down next to me.

Soon after the carriage had started to move, Mrs. Harvey had fallen asleep, still holding onto her traveling tonic.

I shifted in my seat so that my head was resting on the curtain-covered window. I shivered as Thomas eyed me. "Why don't you lean on me, Audrey Rose, my shoulder is much softer than that window. Plus I can keep you warm."

I looked at Thomas for a few seconds, considering the notion. Hesitantly, I agreed. I moved closer to Thomas and leaned my head against his shoulder. I was about to close my eyes when Thomas interrupted my movements.

"You are so beautiful when you're tired, Audrey Rose." He smiled as he kissed my forehead ever so gently. I felt a blush creep up my neck.

"Have I made you blush?" Thomas exclaimed, keeping his voice low trying not to wake Mrs. Harvey. "I thought your feelings towards me were merely professional, and here I see different feelings. I may have finally succeeded!" Thomas raised his arms in the air as if he were cheering himself on.

"Keep your voice down! I don't know about you, but I do not want to see what would happen if we succeed on waking our chaperone," I said strictly.

"Sorry m'lady. I was just overjoyed to see that you return some of my feel..."

Mrs. Harvey stirred in her sleep, which interrupted Thomas' speech. His breath hitched and I saw that his smile was fading, but the red in my cheeks was still very much present.

"We should go to sleep now," I said.

Thomas nodded as he laid his black corduroy jacket over the upper half of my body and looked me in my eyes.

Thomas smiled, "Sleep well, Audrey Rose." He gently kissed my forehead and closed his eyes. I did the same and soon I had fallen asleep.

I awoke suddenly to a tap on the window. The coachman opened the door to the carriage, "sorry miss I didn't mean to wake you, we're just changing the horses. We'll be at Bran Castle in a few hours."

"Okay, thank you," I said and the coachman tipped his hat to me and began to gather the new horses.

I leaned back against Thomas' shoulder and dozed off again.

I awoke a few hours later to Thomas shifting in his seat. "I didn't mean to wake you m'lady, but we'll be there very shortly."

I smiled. "Okay, thank you, Thomas." I looked outside the window and saw that it was still dark out, I could see the snow reflecting the moon making the ground look glittery and graceful.

Thomas interrupted my thoughts, "Not to brag, but that may have been the best sleep I've had since we left London."

A few moments later we arrived at BranCastle **.** The coachman opened the door to the carriage and helped Thomas, Mrs. Harvey, and then myself out of the carriage.

"Welcome to Bran Castle, the Academy of Forensic Medicine and Science" the coachman gestured to the castle, leading us up the steps to the grand entrance.

"Thank you, sir," I smiled.

Thomas grabbed one of my hands and whispered in my ear; sending a shiver down my spine. "To new adventures. Come on let's see what the interior looks like!"


	4. Secret Kisses Layout

_Accompanied by my uncle, Thomas and I had spent two grueling days traveling from Bucharest to Liverpool to board the Etruria before it set out for New York. We'd found creative ways of stealing kisses on our journey, and_ _each secret encounter flashed through my mind unbidden_ _\- my hands in his dark brown hair, his lips igniting flames across my skin, our -_

 _Excerpt from pg 2 in Escaping from Houdini by Kerri Maniscalco_

The following three parts will be about the secret kisses that occurred between Audrey Rose and Thomas during their travels.


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

 **If any of you guys have any suggestions for a chapter, I would be glad to write about it. Just leave a comment on any of the parts and I'll try to get to as many of them as I can.**

 **Thank you all for reading! I appreciate it so much! :)**


	6. Secret Kisses (The Closet) Part 1

_Accompanied by my uncle, Thomas and I had spent two gruelling days travelling from Bucharest to Liverpool to board the Etruria before it set out for New York. We'd found creative ways of stealing kisses on our journey, and_ _each secret encounter flashed through my mind unbidden_ _\- my hands in his dark brown hair, his lips igniting flames across my skin, our -_

 _Excerpt from pg 2 in Escaping From Houdini by Kerri Maniscalco_

Our first secret encounter flashed through my mind as if it were happening all over again...

We had just boarded the Orient Express from Bucharest and were now heading towards Liverpool to board the Etruria. Thomas, Mrs. Harvey, Uncle, and myself were seated in a car not too far from the dining area. Thomas and I were seated across from each other as our chaperones were fast asleep - from the help of Mrs. Harvey's sleeping tonic no doubt.

Thomas abruptly stood, startling me. "Audrey Rose, would you care to join me for afternoon tea? I hear there are some beautiful pastries being served today."

"You really do have a sweet tooth, don't you Thomas?" I smiled as Thomas helped me up from my seat.

"What can I say? Sweets are the greatest!"

"Be quiet you! You'll wake our chaperones! Come. We don't want to be late for afternoon tea".

"Oh? I thought it would be grand to be fashionably late?" Thomas said as he wiggled his eyebrows making me smile.

"No, but I like the idea," I said laughing.

We began to make our way to the dining cart, but Thomas pulled me towards a closet a few feet from our destination. He closed the door and shushed me.

"I think we need some time for just us, Audrey Rose".

"I suppose I can't disagree with you there".

Thomas placed one of his hands on my chin, gently caressing it before leaning into a kiss. The kiss was soft and gentle, but passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my mouth harder against his as he wrapped his arms more tightly around my waist. The kiss deepened as he pushed my back up against the door.

"Sorry, are you all right?" Thomas said breaking the kiss. "Audrey Rose?" He asked again searching my eyes for an answer. I stared into his eyes before kissing him again.

If Aunt Amelia were here she would have surely fainted; the thought made me smile into the kiss.

Thomas' hands slid up the back of my dress and into my hair.

After a few minutes of kissing - though it seemed like hours; he broke the kiss and whispered softly in my ear sending a shiver up my spine.

"I think I may have to miss tea, I've had enough sweetness to last an eternity". He said as he kissed the space between my ear and neck.

"Let's go, Thomas." I opened the door of the closet and hurried towards the dining car, Thomas scurried after me. We sat at our car's table and began drinking tea and eating delicious pastries. While mindlessly talking about the horrific events that had happened only a few short days ago.

To Be Continued...


	7. Secret Kisses (Alone Time) Part 2

_Accompanied by my uncle, Thomas and I had spent two gruelling days travelling from Bucharest to Liverpool to board the Etruria before it set out for New York. We'd found creative ways of stealing kisses on our journey, and_ _each secret encounter flashed through my mind unbidden_ _\- my hands in his dark brown hair, his lips igniting flames across my skin, our -_

 _Excerpt from pg 2 in Escaping From Houdini by Kerri Maniscalco_

I looked out the window of the carriage and saw the home of _Jack the Ripper_. I shut my eyes trying to fight the urge to cry. Though I loved and deeply missed by dear brother, I feared he may still walk amongst the living.

As if reading my mind, Thomas held onto my hand and gently squeezed it. "I'm here. Don't forget that". I looked up at Thomas, tears warning my eyes. "You can cry, Audrey Rose, it's alright".

I leaned into his velvet chest, letting my eyes wash away my sadness. Thomas rocked me gently, soothing me. He softly kissed my forehead and I was about to kiss him when the carriage door abruptly opened.

The coachman opened the door. Looking apologetic, he said, "sorry for the wait, Lord Wadsworth had a misunderstanding with one of you groundsman **.**

The coachman helped me out of the carriage and looked to Thomas, "You can wait here, I'll be back shortly to take you to your home".

Smiling, I looked at Thomas, "I will come by your flat at half past four".

"See you soon, m'lady".

I walked through the doors of an all too familiar home. It was hard being back in the place that claimed the life of my dear brother and _Jack the Ripper_.

"Audrey Rose! Oh, how I have missed you!". A loud voice rang out - my father.

"Father! How have you been feeling?" I exclaimed as I ran into my father's embrace.

"I must be honest my dear daughter, I have been better". He said smiling

"I promised Thomas I would come by for tea at half-past four. I need to pack before I leave". Sadly, I looked at my father. "Sorry I am only here for a short while, I will come back and we will talk for hours. I promise".

With that, I ran up the stairs and started to pack. I gathered my favourite dresses and suits. I was excited to see Thomas. I missed him.

I finished packing and brought down the cases that were the lightest.

"I have finished packing. Will you bring me to Thomas' flat?"

"Right away Miss Wadsworth," the driver said obediently.

"Goodbye father, I will be back by dinner."

I knocked on Thomas' front doors and Mrs. Harvey welcomed me into the flat.

"Hello dear, Thomas is in the parlour. I will be there soon with a tray of cookies. Would you like anything?"

"No thank you."

I entered Thomas' parlour and was immediately greeted by a kiss.

"Careful now Thomas; I am only your chaperone." Mrs. Harvey warned, setting down the tray of cookies. She poured a cup of tea for herself, Thomas, and me. "I'll be in my chamber. Call if you need anything. And do not try anything Thomas. Or Lord Wadsworth will have your head."

Mrs. Harvey walked up the stairs leaving us alone. Unchaperoned.

"Now, where were we?" Thomas said in a sultry tone. I blushed. He made his way back over to where I was standing and kissed me ever so gently on lips. The kiss turned from something so sweet and innocent to something straight out of a romance novel - no doubt the book I was reading back at the castle. I wrapped my hands around his neck and through his dark brown hair. His fingertips lightly tracing the buttons on my dress. I pulled back once I registered what he was doing.

"As much as I love being with you, I can not stay for long. My driver will be back shortly."

Thomas looked defeated. "I know."

"And Mrs. Harvey is correct, my father will have your head If I do not come home as promised." I sat down next to Thomas and laid my head on his shoulder. "Would you care to join us for dinner?"

"I appreciate the offer Audrey Rose, but I am in need to pack my things."

There was a knock on the front doors and I knew that was my cue to leave. I bid my farewells to Thomas and Mrs. Harvey.

For the next day, we would board the Etruria.

To Be Continued...


	8. Secret Kisses (The Threat) Part 3

_Accompanied by my uncle, Thomas and I had spent two gruelling days travelling from Bucharest to Liverpool to board the Etruria before it set out for New York. We'd found creative ways of stealing kisses on our journey, and_ _each secret encounter flashed through my mind unbidden_ _\- my hands in his dark brown hair, his lips igniting flames across my skin, our -_

 _Excerpt from pg 2 in Escaping From Houdini by Kerri Maniscalco_

 _ **Note: If you've read all three books, this chapter will literally make no sense. I'm sorry. Enjoy!**_

Liza and I had been organizing and packing the dresses all morning. I was excited for my next voyage with Thomas and Uncle. Liza had been asking me too many questions to count, about Thomas and his undying love for me.

"Tell me, cousin, does Thomas really love you?" Liza asked inquisitively.

"He's too over the top with affection that it's hard not to see that. But, he is indeed in love with me." I said smiling.

"You two need to get married! I'll be your witness if you two decide to elope! Ooooh, It'll be so much fun!"

"Father needs to approve of our courting before a wedding will ever be planned. But, I would love for you to be my maid of honour, Liza!"

"Oh, Audrey, from what I can tell, your father has already approved of Thomas. He even allowed Thomas to watch over you when you two went to Romania!"

"He approved of Thomas watching out for me, not us courting! Those are two very different things."

Liza rose from her chair and walked over to where I sat and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Calm down cousin, I am positively sure that you two will be engaged in the next half year. You two are perfect together."

"I'll have to agree with your cousin on this one. We are meant to be..." Said Thomas, whom I didn't realize was in the same room. "...forever," he whispered into my ear sending a chill up my spine as well as giving me a warm feeling in my stomach.

"Mr. Cresswell, you do realize that it is impolite to spy on people right?" Liza asked Thomas. She walked over to him and stared into his eyes.

"Of course Liza, it will certainly never happen again". His eyes darted to mine, wanting a lifeline in the embarrassment he was enduring. I shook my head, not giving in to his cravings.

"Mr. Cresswell, I am only saying this once. If you lie or hurt my dear cousin in any way, I will personally... murder you." Her eyes flashed an evil smile before continuing her warning. "I do hope that never happens, I wish to see you and Audrey married one day. Soon."

"Understood. You can call me Thomas if you'd like."

"Thank you, Thomas. I'll give you some alone time. See you at dinner Audrey."

I Nodded. "Goodbye, Liza."

After Liza had left, Thomas walked over to me, "So _she_ can call you Audrey?" His mouth came tantalizingly close to mine and said. "Will I ever have the pleasure?"

I closed the distance between us as he wrapped his arms around my waist bring me into a closer embrace. After a few seconds went by I broke the kiss. "Not until we are married, Mr. Cresswell."

Thomas pouted. "Perhaps we should confront your father tonight. I'm sure he would love to see his only daughter marry such a dashing young man like myself."

I laughed, putting my hands on his chest. "We already agreed that we will confront him after our trip to America. I do hate lying to him, but it is for the best."

"Ms, dinner will be served shortly," the maid said. "Mr. Cresswell, will you be joining them?"

"Yes, he will," I said looking at Thomas.

Nodding, the maid left, leaving us alone again.

"Not a word about this conversation, Thomas."

"I wouldn't dream of it m'lady, shall we?" Thomas said as he held out his hand to take.

I took his hand and we made our way to the dining room. "You are overly dramatic Cresswell! let's go."


	9. Thomas' Love for Audrey

**This chapter was a suggestion from AudreyAndThomas. (On Wattpad)**

 _"Prince Nicolae believes I'm responsible for Wilhelm's death. Apparently, he saw us following him, and I didn't appear appalled enough by the slight of his cousin's corpse."_

 _Excerpt from 'Hunting Prince Dracula' (chapter 12, pg. 93) By Kerri Maniscalco._

 **Audrey's POV**

"I'm sure he's just in shock and grieving. He couldn't possibly think that you had anything to do with his passing." Thomas tucked away a strand of my hair that had come undone and kissed my forehead. "And if he does think that... well, who cares? I know the truth and that's all that matters."

I looked up at Thomas and smiled. "How is it you always know what to say in these situations?"

"I don't always know, but I try to read the situation." Thomas lifted my chin and looked me in the eyes, "I saw that you were upset, so I comforted you."

"You are sweet, Thomas," I said laughing. "We should head back now, we have a class at three."

"Alright," Thomas looked me up and down, "Let's go." I looped my arm with Thomas' and we walked quickly back to the Academy.

 **Thomas' POV**

"Can you have this letter delivered to Ms. Audrey Rose's chambers?" I handed the maid my letter, "It's urgent."

"Right away, Mr. Cresswell."

"Thank you," I smiled.

 **Audrey's POV**

I was just about to get into the bath when I heard a knock on my chamber door, I went to answer it and was greeted by Illeana.

"Sorry to disturb you, Audrey Rose, Thomas wrote you a letter, he said it was urgent."

"Thank you, Illeana," I smiled, taking the letter.

"Give him a chance, Audrey Rose, he truly does love you."

"I'll try, Illeana." My gloveless fingers trailed over the letter in anticipation to read what was so important Thomas wrote to me; whilst we are both in the castle.

"Goodnight, Audrey Rose, and please don't leave Thomas waiting. He'll think something happens if you don't show."

Confused; I replied, "What do you mean? Where is Thomas?"

"Read the letter, and meet Thomas outside soon. That's all I can say, sorry. Goodnight."

As soon as Illeana had left, I ripped open the letter, revealing the text that Illeana had prompted me to read as soon as humanly possible.

 _'Dear Audrey Rose,_

 _Meet me outside at seven._

 _Love, Thomas.'_

"Alright, Thomas, I hope we won't be out late." I pulled my overcoat on and walked to the entrance of the castle.

"Oh, good, I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Thomas walked towards me

"Thomas, why are we out here? It's freezing!"

Thomas ran his arms up and down mine, warming me. "Is it wrong for me to want to show my love to you?" He leaned in for a kiss but I ducked out of the way.

"It's almost curfew, Thomas! I don't want to be caught out again!"

"Hmmm, have I ever told you how beautiful your hair looks in the moonlight?"

I blushed, looking down.

"I don't think I have."

Thomas lifted my chin up, looking in my eyes. "I love you, more than you know."

I searched his eyes, looking for a reason to not kiss him, yet there was none. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Thomas angled his face towards mine and I captured his mouth with mine, pulling into a long, but graceful kiss.

The kiss deepened as I tilted my head upwards, giving Thomas an easier angle. Thomas pulled back, letting us catch our breath as we continued to kiss under the cold, bright moon.

I never wanted to let go of Thomas, the way his lips moved against mine ignited a fire within I never knew could start.

I pulled back, much to Thomas' dismay.

"Audrey Rose?" He kissed me one last time before a torchlight was shone in our faces.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Noah asked

"No! Not at all!" I said sheepishly, still a prominent blush painting my cheeks.

"Are you two courting?" Noah inquired.

I looked at how mine and Thomas' bodies were connected and quickly stepped out of his grasp; still holding one of Thomas' hands.

"In secret. But, please don't tell anyone we were out here without a chaperone." Thomas pleaded. "I don't want to ruin Audrey Rose's reputation."

"Of course, I would never. But you two should probably get inside soon, I heard the Headmaster talking to one of the guards about locking up the doors soon."

"Okay, thank you, Noah, goodnight" I grabbed Thomas' hand and led him back inside.


	10. A Kiss Under the Misletoe

"Welcome to our home, Audrey Rose! I hope you will feel at home here!" Daciana exclaimed dramatically. "Come this way, I'll show you to your bedchamber!"

"I do hope our rooms are close by." Thomas winked cheekily.

"Behave yourself, Thomas!" Daciana swatted Thomas on the arm and guided me up the grand staircase. "Here you are, Audrey Rose. The party will start in 2 hours. Wear your best dress."

"Thank you, Daciana."

"I've hung a mistletoe for you two," Daciana flashed a knowing grin. "I know the way he looks at you, he adores you."

"I know," I smiled, turning to face Daciana. "I love him too."

"Do you need any help with your dress?"

"No, I should be alright, thank you for inviting me to stay in your beautiful home."

"I should be thanking you, you and Thomas saved our family name and the Academy. I should bow down to you!" I laughed as Daciana curtseyed. "I'll leave you to change. Don't forget about the mistletoe."

I laughed, "I won't!"

I pulled on the beautiful yellow dress Thomas had given me the night before. I pulled my hair into a braided crown braid, leaving a couple strands out. Pulling on my gloves, I looked in the mirror before descending down the grand staircase and through to the ballroom. I walked towards the window that had a bundle of mistletoe above it.

"You look beautiful as always, m'lady."

"You look handsome," looking him up and down, "which is not like you. Who are you and what have you done with Thomas Cresswell?"

"Sweet as always, Wadsworth." Smirking, Thomas stepped closer to me and looked up to the mistletoe, then back to me.

I could feel Thomas' eyes lingering on my lips and then slowly rise to my eyes.

"Kiss me, Thomas."

Without a moment passing, Thomas leaned down and kissed me. The kiss was soft at first but turned more fierce as the seconds past.

"Not that I love seeing you two together," Daciana said, startling us. "Sorry, the guests have just started to arrive. Thomas, greet the guests, I'll be there in a moment.

Thomas nodded, turning on his heel but quickly retreated to kiss me again.

I loathed being interrupted and couldn't wait until we could kiss without restraint.

"I'll make sure to give you time alone tomorrow, Audrey Rose." Smiling, Daciana left to greet her party guests.

I touched my lips and began to think about the rest of the night, dancing and kissing all night long with Thomas.


	11. Christmas with Thomas

**Note: A very short chapter. Next chapter up by New Year's Eve. Then I'm taking a week off. Enjoy!**

 **Audrey's POV**

The winter sun woke me early this morning. It was Christmas Day; the first without my brother and father, I missed them both terribly.

A knock on the door startled me, separating me from my melancholy thoughts. I opened the door and Thomas quickly walked through and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips. "Merry Christmas, Audrey Rose."

I closed the door and pulled on my gloves, "hello, Cresswell. Is everyone awake?"

"Yes, I saw Illeana leaving my sister's quarters. It seemed she stayed there all night."

Thomas put his arms around my waist pulling me close. He whispered in my ear, sending a chill up my spine. "I should have come by last night, or would you have thrown me out?" He kissed my cheek, as I answered.

"I'm not quite sure if I would have minded last night, although, Father Christmas visited us last night and I'm sure he would have given us coal if we did."

"You're avoiding the question, my dear, though I can't blame you. Let's go see what he brought us!"

Thomas and I descended the grand staircase as Daciana beamed, "Merry Christmas, Audrey! Merry Christmas, Thomas!" Daciana hugged both of us. "Come, this way, see what Father Christmas brought us!"

"I hope you are feeling at home here Audrey, our home is your home."

"I am, thank you for the warm hospitality, Daciana."

 **Thomas' POV**

I handed Audrey her gift and hoped she would like it. Hell, I hoped she would _love_ it.

"Thomas, thank you!" I smiled, I kissed her, one of my favourite pastimes; next to dissecting cadavers of course. "Oh, I almost forgot, here. I believe we talked briefly about this in the library."

 **Audrey's POV**

Curiously, I opened the strange gift Thomas explained to be from one of our few visits to the vast library at the Academy. I opened the package, finding a unique tea blend. Confused, I looked at Thomas, "Not Named?"

"Yes, I thought you would like to name the blend."

I threw my arms around Thomas' neck, "I love it!", I whispered the last part in his ear, "And I love you, Thomas."

He kissed me, almost as passionately as I had the night before. "Merry Christmas".

 **Again, If any of you guys have any suggestions I will gladly take them. :)**


	12. Audrey Takes the Lead

**This chapter is from a writing prompt by 'mechayourown' on Tumblr - #23**

 _ **"I am here to grace you with my presence".**_

 **Thomas' POV**

I sat at my desk, going over the notes from our previous class of anatomy; when I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door and was surprised to see Audrey.

"What are you do...?" Without letting me finish, she wrapped her arms around my neck, smashing our lips together. Without breaking the kiss, she walked inside my bedchamber; I kicked the door shut and made an attempt to push her back against the door. I won. We gasped for breath, then went back to kissing. I broke the kiss, much her dismay.

"What are...?" I was interrupted yet again, but this time not from a kiss.

The lovely, Audrey Rose, had started to remove my jacket. I was in shock. Why was Audrey acting like this? Had I really been this blind to not have seen that she was in need of _me?_

I cupped her face and kissed her back, not holding back with the passion that she was clearly in need of.

She pulled her gloves off of her gloves and cupped my face, then trailing up to my hair, pulling at long untamed strands.

My lips left hers and started to trail down her neck, stopping at her neckline.

"I love you so much, Audrey Rose," I found her lips again, feeling her smile into the kiss. I smiled back.

After a few more moments of kissing and whispering sweet nothings, she broke the kiss.

"So, I was right then?" She looked confused. "The book you are reading? The romance one? I thought you had some ideas? Am I wrong?" Now I was the one confused.

"Oh, no, Thomas," She kissed me again, sweetly. "I am here to grace you with my presence," she smiled cheekily.

"Hey! That's my line!"

"Not anymore, Thomas. It's mine now," she turned to leave, "Goodnight, Thomas."


	13. The Romantic Walk

**This chapter was suggested by AudreyAndThomas (Wattpad)**

 **Audrey's POV**

"Audrey Rose, seeing as we have been given the rest of the afternoon off from studies, would you care to join me on a walk down to the village?"

Thomas held out his arm and I gladly took it. "Only if we can stop by my bedchamber first. I would like to get rid of these heavy books and slip on my overcoat."

We walked up to my bedchamber, and I slipped on my fluffy overcoat, hat, and leather gloves. "All right, I'm ready," I searched for Thomas and saw that he had picked up my copy of 'London's Perfect Scoundrel' and started to read it. "Give that back!" I shouted, reaching over to grab the book, but he held above his head and replied. "My dear, Audrey rose," smirking, he continued to read a section to me,which was actually not from the book. I had already read it a couple of times through already!

" _I would love to lull you to sleep with those forbidden words of love. And I don't mean figuratively."_ He then placed the book in my hands and kissed me.

I put the book back on my desk "You shouldn't go through a lady's possessions without their permission, you know."

"I was only reading what was in front of me. Also, I see you've read more than once, the pages are all ripped and tattered."

"The pages were like that when I purchased the novel. I have only read it once," I hoped he couldn't see my lie.

"I do not believe that for a single second, Wadsworth. But, I would still love to read this to you." His lips hovered over mine for a moment before I answered his question.

"Really?! You want to read a book about yourself? That's a new low, even for you, Thomas Cresswell!"

"What? What are you-? Oh! Oh! The book is named _'London's Perfect Scoundrel'_!" He narrowed his eyes and said, "I take personal offence to that."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him. I waited for a kiss that never came and instead was surprised to feel his hot breath on my neck as he snuggled into a hug. I gasped but hugged him back feeling his love and warmth at the same time. It had been so long since my last long embrace, and I never wanted to let go, and it seemed Thomas had similar thoughts as well.

After a few minutes of just feeling the warmth of each other, Thomas pulled back and placed a sweet, but fierce kiss on my lips.

"While we walk to the village, I want to get to know the lovely woman I have fallen deeply in love with."

I tried to hide my blush but failed. "Your smile will be the death of me, Thomas Cresswell."

"And your beautiful eyes will be the death of me, m'lady."

Thomas and I had just left the vicinity of the castle's walls and were heading down the slippery path to the village.

"So... my dear Audrey Rose, what is your favourite colour? Mine is dark navy blue, as you can see I am wearing my favourite overcoat." Thomas said showing off in a Thomas-esque fashion.

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Only you would have a favourite colour and one that doesn't look very suiting to you."

Thomas stuck his tongue out. "You must have a colour you most absolutely adore!"

"I think you are losing your 'Cresswell Deductions', Thomas! Picking favourites are childish." Looking away, I added, "I like the colours black and red."

"Alright then, Where would you like to travel to next? Preferably with me of course."

"I actually talked about this with Noah yesterday. I would love to visit America, more specifically Chicago."

Thomas' eyes widened; "Really? You want to go to a big city? Wasn't London busy enough for you?"

"Oh shut up, Thomas!" I swatted his arm "Are you still reading that boring old medical journal?"

"What do you mean boring? It's very interesting, they wrote about a vaccine against rabies. You know, the nasty little bug that mutts carry around?"

"I know what rabies is, Thomas. Maybe you should read a more playful book."

"Okay, my turn, what is your favourite; I really do hate that word; what is your favourite type of food?"

"Oh, it has to be Mrs. Harvey's cookies. Anything sweet for that matter..."

"Very serious about that are you?" I looked up to Thomas' face and held onto both of his hands. He moved closer to me and placed a small kiss on my lips.

"What is your favourite food. Other than me of course."

"Hmmm... it has to be naan and bhatoora with chickpea curry."

"I'll make sure to have that for you when we go back to my mothers' home over the break. Back to the sweets, my favourite sweet of all is you."

"Thomas... you are so not cute when you say things like that."

"Oh, I know you love me."

"Do I? I really don't think I do."


	14. Thomas The Scoundrel

Saw this quote somewhere on Tumblr a while back. I can't find the original user though. So, if this is yours please tell me. Thanks!

 _"I'm jealous of that book, it's getting more attention than me. And I want all of your attention"._

 **Thomas' POV**

It was just past two in the afternoon when we had left Professor Radu's class. He had spent the entirety of the class mumbling to himself endlessly about how the strigoi's were coming back and murdering innocents in the village of Brasov and within the castle's walls.

"Would you like to walk down to the village later?" I asked Audrey while walking up to her bedchamber.

"Not today, Thomas, I would really like to finish the book I've been reading."

"By any chance, is this book the one I wanted to read to you?"

"Maybe." Audrey turned the key and opened the chamber door, turning halfway, looking me square in the eyes. "Leave me, Thomas, I would like to read in peace."

"Of course! I will not bother you." I said, staring right back at her, "I would never interrupt you from such a romantic book like that one. But, if I'm being honest, I do feel a little jealous of that book."

Audrey pointed at the door, "I'll see you at dinner, Thomas."

I looked at the clock, it read four O' clock. 'I should get ready for dinner,' I thought to myself. 'I wonder if Audrey is still reading that book.'

I knocked on Audrey's door, calling out, "Are you coming to dinner?"

"You can come in, Thomas," Audrey yelled back.

I walked inside and saw that she was still reading that stupid old book. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, still reading are you?"

There was a silence. Well, not really, there was a page flip and sigh.

"Audrey Rose, I've been talking to you - have you been listening?"

"Oh. No, sorry, Thomas." She closed the book and walked over to me. "I didn't hear you. I'll be ready in a moment, I just need to change into my evening dress."

I looked at her, squinting my eyes.

"What? Okay, I'm sorry, I should have noticed you talking. I was just very invested in this book. What is that look?"

"I'm jealous," I said keeping my eyes squinted.

"Jealous of what? Or who?"

"I'm jealous of that book, it's getting more attention than me. And I want all of your attention".

"Of course. You of all people would be jealous of an inanimate object. You're insane." Audrey said as she poked my chest. "Maybe you should be locked up."

"Ha ha ha, I've never agreed with you more. Come on, get ready, they'll be wondering what's keeping us. Maybe they will think we were kissing."

"Ha, Thomas, for once, the reason we are late is not for you kissing me, so wantonly."


	15. Under The Influence

**This chapter was suggested by Carixna (FanFiction)**

 **Thomas' POV**

Audrey had dragged me into one of her practices with Mephistopheles, the man who had been trailing after Audrey since we first met. It would be a lie to say that I'm not jealous.

We had just entered the busy room of crazy and intoxicated performers. There were people swinging from platform to platform whilst drink from a tankard.

"Would you like a drink, sir?" asked a strange looking person whom Audrey had introduced as Jian, the sword thrower.

Audrey took the drink from him and took a swig, then gave it to me. "Try some, Thomas, it's very good."

I drank some of the strange looking liquid and the room instantly started to spin as I took another swig of what tasted like wine, stronger than any other I've ever had.

I don't know how long we were there, talking and watching all the performers practice their acts. But, suddenly Audrey and I were tangled up in each other's arms, inches away from my chamber. I opened the door to my bedchamber and led her inside.

We were kissing as if we were losing each other forever; my hands left her hair and were now focusing on trying to unbuckle her dress. Her overly complicated dress. I finally unlatched the buckle and her overdress fell to the ground. My lips never left hers and I slowly laid her on my bed, I took my jacket and tie off and hovered over her body. I kissed her neck softly as I whispered sweet nothings.

"I love... you, Thomas... we should... kiss like this... more often..."

My teeth grazed her ear as I travelled back to her lips and placed a final kiss upon them before rolling over beside her.

"I full heartedly agree with you, m'lady, but we don't have enough privacy right now. You don't want to be caught by your uncle in a situation like this, do you? We have to wait. Until we are married, at least."

Audrey sat up on her elbows and sighed. "Is it corny to say I miss your lips already?"

"Only a bit, Wadsworth. Only a bit."


	16. Moonlight Encounters: The Dance

**This chapter was suggested by Carixna - on FanFiction**

 **Thomas' POV**

"My sweet Audrey Rose, would you like to join me for a moonlight walk along the promenade?" I held out my hand for her to take, and much to my surprise, she accepted.

"Of course, Thomas, I need some time to not think of all these gruesome murders."

Audrey and I began our little walk, walking and talking about nothing in particular. I stopped suddenly in front of the main doors to the Grand Ballroom; which also where poor Miss Prescott lost her life. I tried not to think about that gruesome murder but wondered if there would be more, soon.

"Audrey Rose Wadsworth, m'lady, would you care to join me for a dance?" I held out one of my hands, Waiting for her to take it, the few seconds it took her, felt like an eternity had passed.

"It's passed a respectable time, Thomas, but then again, I can't pass up an opportunity to dance with the one and only Thomas James Dorin cel Rau Cresswell, my that is a handful to say!"

She took hold of my hand as I guided her into the dimly lit ballroom and gestured to the string quartet to start playing.

"It seems like you were counting on me to say yes."

"A waltz alright with you m'lady?"

"More than alright, my love."

We waltzed around the room and every now and then we would make a flirtatious joke and laugh as if there was no one was around but the two of us.

Audrey's frilly heavy dress hit my leg as we spun around and around and kept hitting me in the leg.

"How can you dance in such frilly and heavy dresses, Audrey Rose?"

"A lot of practice, Thomas. Don't forget I'm also wearing a girdle, which makes things ten times more hard." I gulped.

"I have so much respect for you, Audrey Rose, if there's anything you need, I will be your personal assistant, I don't want you collapsing from exhaustion."

"Well, there is one thing you could do for me, Thomas," she smiled evilly.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, m'lady?"

"Could you try on a girdle? Oh, and wear it for a day. No, only a few hours, I'm not that mean."

"Do they even make girdles for men?"

"No. I don't believe so. But, you could wear mine. That would be the closest our bodies have ever touched." She whispered the last part in my ear, which sent a chill up my spine. "Yet."


	17. Romeo & Juliet

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Romeo and Juliet' (obviously).**

 **Audrey's POV**

Thomas and I had just left the pub and were walking (he was skipping) towards his Picadilly flat. He may have had a few too many glasses of liquor.

"My dear, Juliet, how I've missed you," Thomas whispered in my ear.

"Thomas... my name is not Juliet. Did... did you just quote 'Romeo and Juliet'?" I asked, squinting.

"Of course not, my love," Thomas said as he wrapped his right arm over my shoulder. "I'm just expressing my love for you. To all of LONDON!" He shouted, making me cringe.

"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." Thomas exclaimed loudly as he spun me around; my overcoat hitting him like a gust of wind.

Laughing, I replied, "Not that I don't love Shakespeare, but can't we do that private? I don't like the idea that 'all of London' can hear you talk so wantonly about your love for me. Especially since we aren't married yet."

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea and as infinite as the stars in the sky! Remember when I gave you that beautiful painting of the stars? Yes. That's how much I love you! To the STARS AND BACK AGAIN!"

I pulled Thomas towards the steps of his Picadilly flat; opening up the heavy wooden door and dragging him inside. All the while, Thomas quoting romantic lines from 'Romeo and Juliet'; "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

Blushing, I retorted, "all right Cresswell, come inside before you catch a cold. I'd hate to nurse you back to health."

"What's in a name? That which we call a Rose, Audrey Rose, my love. By any other name would smell as sweet." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist smelling my hair; which I thought was quite odd.

"Stop all this nonsense, Thomas," I said pushing him away. Kissing him softly on the lips.

"Thus with a kiss, I die," he exclaimed as he collapsed onto the settee, falling asleep.

"Good night, good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow, good night, Thomas."

 **Thank you all for your patience. Again, if you guys have any ideas, I would appreciate it so much.**


	18. The Not So Funny Prank

**This chapter was suggested by ntpurpolia (on Wattpad)**

 **Audrey's POV**

I had just arrived at Thomas' flat on Picadilly Street, where I was waiting for him to get downstairs. We were invited to a prestigious Ball in downtown London.

"He'll be right down, dear," said Mrs Harvey; whom will be our chaperone, next to uncle, of course. "I'll see you in the carriage, don't let him make us late. Although, isn't it in style to be fashionably late?"

As soon as Mrs Harvey left, I got the marvellous idea to prank our dear Thomas - one that would finally even out the score.

I lay down on the daybed and made it look like I had collapsed. I waited a few moments until I heard Thomas making his way down the stairs.

I heard Thomas call my name, twice, maybe even three times. As he moved closer to me, I held my breath making sure to only breath shallow breaths when he wasn't looking. Oh man, this was going to be the best prank anyone had ever heard of.

"Audrey? Are you all right?" He held the back of his hand up to my mouth, as I tried very hard not to breath out. "You're - you're not breathing..." He got choked up, which made my heart seize; I absolutely hated upsetting him. "...my love?"

This was the moment I was going to get up - had it not been for him kneeling down, starting to give me CPR. He filled my lungs with his own oxygen, which wasn't ever something I ever wanted to experience. It felt extremely strange, it was like having someone breath for you.

After a minute or so of him doing this, I decided I should end this well-deserved prank before it ended in disaster. So the next time he pushed his lips back down on mine, I'd kiss him back.

"Audrey Rose! You're all right! That's great! And thank you for that kiss, I thought I'd never get to kiss you again."

"I was never dying, Thomas. I just thought you should even out the score. You know - since you did the same thing to me in Romania."

"I didn't think you had a mean bone in your body, my love."

"Well, then you don't know me very well."

I got up off the daybed and started making my way to his front door. "We still have a ball to attend, Thomas. Unless you're too upset to accompany your girlfriend..."

"No, no, of course not," Thomas ran after me, looping his arm around mine as we walked to our carriage. "I'm still mad at you though. Why would you go to that extreme?"

"Why did you go to that extreme?"

"Fair point."

"Come on, children, we don't have much time before it's no longer fashionably late and just late." Ushered Mrs Harvey.


	19. The Tarantula Argument

**This chapter is from a writing prompt by 'mechayourown' on Tumblr - #11 (Which in my opinion, works great with the last few chapters from 'Hunting Prince Dracula')**

 **"I hope you die in a hole filled with spiders!"**

 **(Here's some angst for you guys) :)**

 **Audrey's POV**

Thomas and I were having a full-blown argument on how he used to study spiders when he was a small child. As you can imagine, it isn't going so well...

"I can't believe you used to study these bugs for fun! Who even does that?" I exclaimed loudly, making Thomas even more upset.

"Bugs?! Bugs! First of all, they are not bugs, Audrey Rose, they are arachnids. They have eight legs instead of fifteen or more."

"I don't understand why you are so protective of these creepy things. Don't you remember when I got bit by one?"

"Yes, I do, Audrey Rose. And if my memory serves me correctly, it was _me_ who made sure that it wasn't a venomous bite." I shot him a glare.

"The extensive research I made when I was a child, may have saved your life."

"Yeah, well if you'd know more about them, why didn't you tell me what Lycosa stringosis is?"

"Lycosa _Singoriensis,_ the Romanian Tarantula, and I couldn't remember that one phrase alright?!"

"Ugh! I hope you die in a hole filled with spiders!"

"Sorry, love, but that's already happened, and we _both_ survived."

"Yeah, well, I wished we didn't, 'cause I'm sick of being with you already."

"Yeah well, you better get used to it; we're destined to be together for forever."

"Cannot wait, Thomas. Cannot wait."

 ***If any of you guys are HTTYD fans, I've got a new fanfic up now. (updated every Wednesday)***

 ***Requests still open and appreciated :)***


	20. The Great Fire or The Great Fight

***These chapter ideas were submitted by my weirdo friends.***

 **Please vote in the comments if you like idea number 1 or idea number 2 better***

 **Thanks. httydp3 :)**

 **Idea 1**

\- Caitlyn is sitting near a gas lantern when she farts (Caitlyn is one of my friends)

\- her fart alights the room and starts to spread down the stairs and outside

\- it cannot be contained or put out; it's like magic

 **Idea 2**

\- Audrey throws her shit out the window and it hits Thomas in the back of the head

\- they get into a shit throwing fight. Yeah, for the love of god don't imagine it, please.


	21. Note

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. There should be a new chapter up in a day or so. See you soon, httydp3 :)


	22. Thomas and Edmund Talk

I'm so sorry for the looong delay, getting back into writing is harder than I thought it would and I've had trouble thinking of a good idea and sticking to it. If you guys have any ideas/requests I would really appreciate it. Anyways, enjoy! (This is part of a 3 parter - 2nd part should be out by Wednesday)

 **Thomas' POV**

Audrey and I had just arrived in London to gather clothes and I was keen to talk with her father to ask for his blessing in courting Audrey. I was sure that he would approve because he left me to watch her when we went to Romania for school.

Mrs Harvey was to join us on our voyage to Chicago on the RMS Etruria. Apparently, there was some trouble in America that needed the best forensic scientists out there.

"What are you thinking about Thomas?"

I turned my head to look at Audrey, "Just thinking how I should ask your father's permission to court you, m'lady."

"Don't worry, he'll approve, Thomas."

"Oh I know, I just want to make sure I say the right thing."

"Father trusted you enough to watch out for me in Romania, I'm sure he'll let us court-to-marry."

"Marry!? Audrey Rose, I never knew you wanted to be with me forever?"

"Well when you put it like that, I change my mind."

The carriage stopped just outside of the Wadsworth residence. "Don't worry, m'lady, I shall speak to your father about this right away!" I gave her a chaste kiss on her hand as we parted our ways.

"Remember, we have only two days before we leave for Liverpool. Do not forget anything, we will _not_ turn back for it," boomed Audrey's uncle.

 _*Edmund Wadsworth's Study*_

"Mr Wadsworth?" I knocked on the door to his study.

"Come in, Cresswell," he notioned for me to come to sit on the settee; "What can I do for you lad?"

I fumbled with my fingers for a few seconds before asking about my burning desire. "Mr Wadsworth..."

"You can call me Edmund, son."

"Okay... Edmund, I want to ask you if you would allow me to court Audrey Rose."

"If you have the intention of marrying her one day, then yes."

"Yes... yes I do have intentions of marrying her, Sir. If you approve of this that is?"

"Approve? Ha! If only it were up to me! The only person who may have a problem with this court-to-marriage is Audrey Rose. In my opinion, she couldn't have chosen better. Much better than that Blackburn fellow."

"Couldn't agree more. So, what are you saying, Mr Wadsworth? Er- Edmund?"

"I'm saying that as long as she is aware of your feelings and she reciprocates them, then you have my full consent to court her."

"Thank you, sir," I shook his hand and went to find Audrey Rose, and tell her the great news.


	23. Liza the Wedding Planner

This chapter starts after the events in EFH on Pg. 184.

 _"A wedding? I must help plan it!" - Liza_

 _"Oh, and Liza? I look rather breathtaking in pale colours. Spring is just around the corner too. Perhaps you should start there." - Thomas_

 **Liza's POV**

Audrey, Thomas, and I were sitting around a wooden table in Audrey and I's cabin. I had papers sprawled on the table and had begun to write on a piece of paper: _Audrey and Thomas' Wedding Spring 1889_.

"As your wedding planner, we should start planning this in advance- three to four months in advance to be exact. So, I will be asking you some questions regarding your _special_ day, and I will need you both to cooperate with this questionnaire. Firstly, you both will need to be engaged before the wedding, and hopefully, betrothed to each other."

"Don't worry Liza, Mr Wadsworth has approved our relationship, and given me full reign on a proper engagement when we return from Chicago."

I pulled Audrey and Thomas into a light embrace; exclaiming, "Oh, lovely! I can't wait for the happy day!"I let go of Audrey and Thomas and continued my questioning.

"Liza, how do you know so much about wedding planning?" My dear cousin asked.

"Oh, I read, dear cousin, there isn't a lot to do at home. That's why I ran away to join the circus! Anyways, Audrey, Thomas? Have you given any thought to who you will invite? Friends and family, or just family?"

"Just family. Right, Audrey Rose?"

"Yes- but we could invite Noah from the Academy."

"Perfect! A spring wedding! Dog's Mercury, Primrose, and Orchids shall be lining the isles and centrepieces for tables! Oh, I'm so excited to share this blessed day with you both."

"That sounds like a beautiful idea, Liza!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Thomas, I believe this will be your favourite part of planning, the wedding cake!"

"Although I do love a chocolate cake, I think we should stick to the traditional Victoria Sponge Cake. Do you agree m'lady?"

"I believe this will be the only time I agree with you on a dessert-base."

"Perfect! Mother will be so pleased to hear that! I was thinking that the after-wedding reception location should be along the Thames River. Audrey, your hair would be flowing so beautifully against the warm river wind."

"I could write to my father, he knows of a photographer and his son who has many popular photographs, who goes by the name of Harold Baker, they're stationed in Birmingham," added Thomas.

"Now, to the last part, have you given any thought to where you would like to have your honeymoon?"

"I don't think we need to go on anything like that right, Thomas?"

"What?! Of course, we're going on a honeymoon! Don't you remember when I told you we have a Countryside Estate?" ***1**

"Oh, right, sorry I wasn't thinking when you told me that."

"Okay, lovebirds, I heard from a little birdie, that there will be a grand opening of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France. It will be announced after the World's Fair, which you two are heading. Isn't it just fascinating to know that you may be among the first to walk to that beautiful structure of innovation?"

"When did you become an architecture enthusiast, Liza?"

"I'm only interested in Paris because it's the _City of Love_!" I clapped my hands together, excitedly. "I hope Harry and I go one day... maybe he'll propose there! Oh! I would die if he proposed!"

"Don't get too excited, Liza. I will make sure to give my flowers to you after the ceremony."

"Alright, dear cousin, your right." I started gathering all of my papers, picked up my bonnet and walked towards the door, "I think I know enough to give to an actual wedding planner. I'll let you two... talk. See at dinner!" With that I giddily walked out the door, giving them some time to talk about the last hour or so of talking and planning for their _very special day. 'Oh! I'm so excited!"_

 **Here's some research I did for this chapter:**

*1 EFH Pg. 48-50

.ca/pin/120541727507072898/?lp=true

2012/05/wedding-traditions-of-the-1800s/

/eiffel-tower-history/

this-day-in-history-/eiffel-tower-opens

topics/landmarks/eiffel-tower

/victorian-wedding-cakes/

uk/wildlife/countryside/news/a1213/wild-early-spring-flowers-spot/

. /info/50140/photography/1429/harold_baker


	24. Prompt List May 2020

Here's a list of Fluff & Angst. I will not write smut. (Only from the first 3 books please) I will write for Audrey/Thomas & Daciana/Illeana & Houdini/Liza

You can either comment on this chapter and I can tag you in the chapter (if you want), or you can PM me if you want to remain anonymous. :)

 **Fluff:**

1\. "Here, I'll keep you warm"

2\. "It has and always be you"

3\. "I think about you all the time"

4\. "Your laugh is the most adorable thing about you"

5\. "I will always trust you"

6\. "Your hair looks beautiful in the moonlight

7\. "How is it, that you are always so beautiful?"

8\. "I think your hair looks just fine"

9\. "I will never stop loving you"

10\. "Please just kiss me"

 **Angst:**

1\. "I'm not jealous!"

2\. "Could you knock next time!?"

3\. "Maybe you should have closed the door"

4\. "have you completely lost your mind!?"

5\. "Can I have one last kiss?"

6\. "Don't test me _ (insert name), or you will never see the end of my wrath"

7\. "You're not making this easy, you know?"

8\. "Oh! That's easy, I hate you!"

9\. "I would love to see you try to walk in a girdle!"

10\. "Don't you dare ever do that again, you hear?"


	25. The Last Kiss (May 2020 promt)

nopebye23 angst/fluff prompt with Audrey/Thomas

#5 (angst): "Can I have one last kiss?"

#9 (fluff): "I will never stop loving you"

Note: I was listening to 'Happier' by Ed Sheeran on a loop while writing this. Would recommend (if you feel like crying) listening to it while reading this chapter

 **Thomas' POV**

It's been a few months since Audrey and I have broken up, and I've been missing her very much these last few days. Late this afternoon, I decided to walk down the alleyway where we shared our first kiss, then strolled down to the park and sat on a bench.

After sitting there in silence; other than the pigeons and geese. After a good hour, I got up and left. I walked into a nearby pub; _Devils Tavern_ to be exact. I walked in and sat at the bar next to a young lady that closely resembled my lost lover.

I looked beside me only to be brought face-to-face with the one and only Audrey Rose.

The lovely lady, known as Audrey Rose looked up to me and said, "Hello, Thomas. I've missed you these last few months. How have you been keeping?"

"Busy with cadavers and training with your Uncle. Keeping busy. You?"

"Father has forbidden me to see any cadavers or anyone alive for that matter. I believe I would've gone completely mad if it hadn't been for Noah."

"Noah?"

"Yes, you remember that nice man from the Academy who won the scholarship? He's been visiting with Father, Uncle, and I."

"Oh! That Noah. How has he been? How-how have you been love?" I regretted saying that as soon as I muttered it from my lips.

"Love?" She looked up quickly, taking a long swig of a dark spirit. "Oh, Thomas, Noah and I are not together in any sort of way. Just friends who like learning secrets of the human body." She took another drink, "Besides, why would you care who I court?"

"I was just wondering if you've moved on already. That's all."

"Oh, of course. I'm glad you're doing well, Thomas."

I took a deep breath in, cringing at the possible outcome of what's about to become. "I'm so sorry Audrey, for everything I put you through at the Academy. I hope you know I miss you every second of the day. I will never stop loving you."

"Thomas, maybe in the future when we are both older and wiser, we can become one again." I risked a glance at her as she continued. "But for now, I think it's best to stay apart, but I would like it if we could still work together. Maybe you could ask Uncle for me?"

"I will Audrey Rose, but I have one more question."

"I suppose that's fair."

"Can I have one last kiss?"

I cupped Audrey's face and brought her lips close to mine, a ghost of a kiss until she leaned in and closed the distance between us. I felt her lips leave mine, as she slowly walked out the door, leaving a coin for her drink.


	26. Authors NoteNew One-Shots

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Hey guys!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a week or so. If any of you guys are part of the Sam and Colby or TFIL fandom on YouTube you might know why. But one of their friends Corey LaBarrie passed away in a tragic car accident and it didn't feel right to write or post anything that week. But starting tomorrow (Thursday) I will be posting the next one-shot and the next one either on Friday or Saturday./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"I hope everyone is doing okay in these rough times, and if anyone needs someone to talk to just DM me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"-httydp3/p 


End file.
